Is there an Unlikely Romance Here?
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: what happens when Draco and hermione get together? please review! rated 't' for later chapters VOTE ON THE POLL!
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione – a romance?

POV of Draco

Hermione Granger – a mudblood – started out in my mind as just a cocky, full of herself, mudblood with nothing to get to know about her. But now, 6 years down the line, it's different. I think I may be falling for her.

Things first started changing back in year 4, when I shot that curse at _Potter_ (still cannot stand him nor Weasel and that will _NEVER_ change!) and hit Hermione. I felt such shock and dismay at hitting her, but I had to laugh along with my friends because how bad would that look? I felt something pull at my heartstrings then, and that scared me. I tried to block it out, her smile at Harry, her hair; oh her hair – a mass of brown curls that are perfectly formed – not a bit of frizz in sight, but it's impossible. I tried not to think to her beauty, her intellect, the fact that she could do everything, and attempted to focus upon her negatives: she can't fly, she is too clever, but all too soon, I was out of negatives: I remember thinking that how could I resist. That was too easy before I realised my feelings, but now, oh no, I can barely hold in my feelings – even when she's yelling at me!

It is getting so strange this one sided relationship between us – she had no idea how I feel about her, and I doubt she ever really will – she's too much of a Gryffindor to believe I have true feelings for her – they're all really brave but can be very very stupid and so _obtuse_! I mean seriously, I know the odds are low, especially given the fact that my father is a Death Eater, but thankfully because he screwed up so badly, I don't have to do this latest mission – that's fallen to thicko Crabbe!

I sigh, as I look at Hermione, across the way from me in Potions, Slughorn rabbiting on about Potter yet _again_! As I make a noise, Hermione turns, sees me looking at her (well staring) and makes a sound of disgust before turning back again.

POV of Hermione

Why on _earth _is Draco Malfoy looking at me: and even if he is, why is he looking at me like that? Not like he wants to kill me, or an air of disgust as usual, but as someone who loves me: he looks almost _caring_. I really think this is just a trick to mess with my head so I give him a dirty look and turn back to look at Professor Slughorn (who is again fawning over Harry for no reason, just for that stupid book) and ignore Malfoy.

POV of Draco

She really hates me doesn't she? I mean seriously, she despises me because of who I am, I wish that I had been a better person to her at least – or found out about my feelings a lot sooner than I did.

Potions finishes, and I grab my bag, and run up the stairs to ground level, to try and ambush Hermione as she comes up, hopefully after those two: I'm in luck because that's exactly what happens.

"Hermione, wait, I need to talk to you," I say as she passes.

"what could _you _possible have to say to me – without being offensive that is?" she sneers back and I almost agree – 2 years ago and that's what would have happened.

"It's not offensive, I just need to tell you something – its not a lie, its not a joke and I don't want to fight with you."

"What is it Malfoy? Because I'm quite busy and if this is a joke!"

"Look Hermione, this will sound so weird because of… what's happened between us all but it's so true because I've felt this way since year 4 – when that curse hit you in the mouth. I love you Hermione – I have done since then, and I always will – this _isn't _a joke, I swear!"

"Are you finished?" she says, so confused and obviously hearing the penetrating truth in my voice.

"Yes, yes I am."

"I can't talk about this now, I need to eat something so… I'll meet you in the entrance hall at 10pm – ok, is that any good?"

I blush, so happy that she has actually not blown me off instantly, and instantly agree, and we both walk off in different directions – oh god I seriously cannot express any more joy!

POV of Hermione

Maybe I wasn't _completely _honest with myself earlier – I do have a crush on Draco's handsome looks, and his (sometimes) charming personality, I just never thought the feelings were reciprocated, or that Draco even had a human bone in his body, or a heart for that matter.

POV of Hermione

I stand here, in the entrance hall, hidden from myself by my Disillusionment Charm, and wait for Draco, to tell him I feel the same. I hear a person coming and see that it is he – I remove my charm and he gets a shock from seeing me here.

"Hermione!" he whispers, feeling his heart, as if I had given him a heart attack.

"I'm sorry but I don't want a detention so I'm not staying in the open but I just have one thinkg to ask you before we move," I say anxious now that it was all a joke.

"What?" he asks.

"Did you mean it, what you said earlier? That you love me?" I ask him back, really worried I've sent out signals if he doesn't.

"Of course I do, why would I say it if I didn't?" he says perplexed.

That's all I need to hear: I lean forwards and touch his lips with such passion, I expected us to be knocked off our feet but he responded by placing his arms around my waist, giving me such a feeling of warmth.

POV of draco:

I never expected this: never. I love her, and she feels the same. She kissed me! I kiss her back with such a force, we should fall over but we don't. I put my hands on her waist, and we kiss and kiss for over half an hour before we finally stop.

"I love you Hermione," I whisper in her ear, as we're stood together.

"I love you too," she says, sounding a little surprised as if she never expected to say it.

We then continue kissing, her hand on mine, my mouth upon hers, kissing and kissing…

Hi this was a complete spin off as to what I normally do but I felt like a change!

If you're a Ron|Hermione fan don't flame because I am too, I'm just branching out to improve my writing and if you don't like it, either PM me or don't review!

But if you do like this, review please!

Vicky xx


	2. Chapter 2

POV of Draco:

I still can't believe that she loves me back. We walk slowly through into the small classroom off the Entrance Hall and begin kissing again, our hands entwined, getting deeper and deeper into the kiss, until we break away for breath.

She places her head on my shoulder, and sighs, and from that sigh, I get an idea of what she's going to say next.

"Draco," she begins, "Draco I need to ask you something quite big."

"That we must keep our relationship a secret, especially from Potter and Weasley?" I answer for her, "Of course we can Hermione, whatever makes you happy."

POV of Hermione:

How did he know I was going to say that? Maybe it was obvious, a Gryffindor can't date a Slytherin – especially Malfoy – but I don't think so. Maybe he knows me better than I think.

This sounds so stupid, we've been together all of 40 minutes, but I feel something for him, as I have for the last couple of years, since I whacked him in the face in 3rd year I think, and I think that it is real. Honestly.

"But you'll have to keep up pretences as well - be mean to me and stuff, won't you?" I ask, my voice and face forlorn.

"Sweetie, I've been keeping up this façade since 4th year, I know what to do, to make it look real when it's really not – honestly!"

I believe him, and lift my head up to his to press my mouth upon his very lightly but when we do, its like fireworks – sparks everywhere; I can barely keep my hands off him but I swear I'm not doing anything.

"Draco, I need to go!" I whisper but refuse to let go of him: he's mine now, I don't want to leave him.

POV of Draco:

She says she needs to go, so she needs to go: Hermione only says things she means. Gently, I uncurl her arms from my waist, and hold her hands in mine.

"Hermione you need to go: but what shall we do? Should we sneak off at lunch or just at night?"

She seems to be surveying these possibilities and finally answers with;

"I think tomorrow, the boys have Quidditch practise, I can get away from 5pm – about 8pm if that's ok with you?"

She hasn't realised yet, whatever she wants to do, I do too.

"Of course baby girl, whatever, see you in here?"

She responds by nodding, kissing me, then performing a Disillusionment charm on herself so I can no longer see her – damn she's got talent! Minutes later I follow suit, and head down to the dungeons, where my Common Room is.

"Where you been?" Crazy Crabbe asks me; I hate him so much I almost wish I wasn't in Slytherin, not because he took my job (I wouldn't want it) but the way he has no brains and thinks he's better than me.

"Just been out, looking for little first year Gryffindors to attack!" I say and Crabbe laughs. "Didn't get any though, they're all goodies this year – I'll try again tomorrow at their Quidditch practise – always get some nerds down to watch Potter!"

"Good idea – now go away, me and Goyle've got some planning we don't want you to know about – disgraced boy!" he laughs, looking like he's enjoying lording it over me – not that he is of course, he doesn't have Hermione Jean Granger does he?

I go to my dorm and get into bed, all the while thinking of my sexy chick!

POV of Hermione:

I head back to the tower, hoping that Harry and Ron will have gone to bed by now but no such luck.

"Where you been?" Ron asks, with his head buried in an essay he's writing – by the looks of the books he has surrounded himself by, Transfiguration. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that he hasn't finished this homework earlier this week – this is what they're always like!

"Oh, just for a walk around the grounds – its not interesting watching you two try and struggle on with homework you should have done earlier in the week," I say airily to them both. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed, I'm very tired and I can help you with your homework tomorrow if you really need it."

With that, I flounce off to their gobsmacked mouths hanging open and climb the stairs to my dorm, climb into bed, and dream of my new found love before drifting to sleep.

POV of Hermione:

"Draco, hurry up!" I say, "Someone's going to see us!" I grab his hand, and pull him round the back of the stadium, to begin our making out. We are in the shadows, so nobody on the pitch can see us: in fact nobody can see us whatsoever, unless any helicopters are flying over us – which I doubt because Hogwarts is unplottable to Muggles.

POV of Draco:

I listen to Hermione giggle as we sneak further back into the shadows so nobody can see us. Earlier, I charmed all the first year Gryffindors not to come to the training, so I don't have to do anything to them – I don't want to hurt anybody.

We kiss for a long time, and we fall down onto the ground, and laugh. She places her head on my chest, and I put my arm around her. We lie like this for ages, before Hermione says:

"Draco, I love you. But I can't _be_ with you if that makes sense – I want more but I can't give it to you, is that ok?"

I ponder this for all of half a second before replying:

"Hermione, honestly, that's all I can give too – sneaking around behind people's backs, and it doesn't bother me, as long as I'm with you. I want to give you a proper relationship, but it's impossible at the moment – but whenever you think we can, I can too!"

She seems to like what she hears, and pulls my head down to kiss it. The kiss gets deeper, and her hand inches towards her top.

POV of Hermione:

I don't know why I'm beginning to take my top of, but I am. My hands inch my top up, inch by inch, and Draco begins kissing my stomach instead of my mouth – I pull my top of entirely and lift his further and further up. His kisses move upwards also, and end up near my breast; his top is off now, and we're kissing again, with a great passion, until, what is _that?_

I break off the kiss, and see someone in the shadows.

Ron.

"Ron, wait!" I shout, pulling my top back on, running after him, "Ron, its fine honestly!"

I run, but he's running too, and I stop, halfway across the field – inbetween my best friend and my boyfriend.

What do you think?

Review please!

Vicky xx


	3. Chapter 3

POV of Hermione:

I don't know what to do: do I go and explain to my best friend or do I go and be with my boyfriend? This is so hard, I don't know what to do.

POV of Draco:

Dear god, Weasel saw us. Not that I'm bothered, but Hermione wanted this to be a secret and to keep it from them; that's gone down the pan now hasn't it? I stand still, as Hermione stops in the middle of the field and looks between us, wondering who to choose. I run up to her and say:

"Hermione go after him, explain, you'll know what to say and you need to make sure he's ok and everything."

She looks up at these words, with tears in her eyes, and mutters

"Thank you" before running full pelt after Weasel, leaving me here alone with my hands in my pockets: I jog over to the pitch and look for any first years, so I can attack them and corroborate my story of looking for them – or I may begin looking just a little suspicious to Crabbe – even though he's such a dumbass he'd never know.

POV of Hermione:

"Ron, wait up!" I shouted as I ran after his retreating figure just visible going into the Entrance Hall. I am quite a while behind him but I can just glimpse him sprinting up the marble staircase, running like a lunatic. I have to pause for breath – I have the biggest stitch ever – before following him up: I have a feeling he will go through the little tapestry that cuts out a good 5 minutes off the journey up to Gryffindor Tower, and I suspect he will probably linger in that corridor for a while to throw me off.

I run, and pause outside the tapestry. I then, quietly, and carefully, lift the tapestry to clamber inside. Once I do, I point my wand at the other tapestry and non-verbally close it off so Ron can't get out.

I hear Ron trying to get out of the tapestry – he knows I'm here – but he can't, so he turns to face me.

"Let me out of here," he shouts in my face.

"No Ron, I won't; not until you listen to me, let me explain."

"What's there to explain Granger?" he sneers at me, using my surname to associate me with Draco, "You love Malfoy, our 'enemy' but you don't even have the decency to _tell _us – you evil bitch!"

"Why are you calling me a bitch?" I ask him, horrified he thinks this of me.

"Because you have betrayed me, and especially Harry, you know what he is like to us, to _you_ as well, and you forgive him for all that, and I see you like _that _with _**him**_and you think I'll be fine with that? You are **mental**!"

I cry harder – he hates me now – but still refuse to let him out.

"_Why_?" I ask, "I can't _help_ who I fall for, just like you couldn't with Lavendar, just like Harry couldn't with Cho – it's _natural_ Ron!"

"No, its NOT natural for someone like you, to fall for _Malfoy_ a **SLYTHERIN**, for god's sake Hermione, don't you _see_ it? It's **MENTAL** ok, mental!"

This is beginning to make me a bit mental.

"So I can't date who _I _want, but you and Harry can?" I say, acid creeping into my voice at parts.

"God Hermione, can't you _see_?"

"See **WHAT**?"

"You are dating a _Slytherin_! Someone who's father tried to kill us! Not just anyone Draco Malfoy!"

"Who _cares _what his father has done? Look at your father, he sets laws then breaks them: why don't we al go shouting about that? Just because he's in Slytherin shouldn't make him more susceptible to being accused of being what his father is!"

"Hermione you are clever, but are so naïve he is a Death Eater bastard ok, and he is wheeling you into it and he will hurt you. More likely he's doing it to hurt Harry and me ok: if you go along with this anymore from now, I'm going to go tell Harry and we will disown you from being our friend at all."

"Fine, go ahead and disown me!"

"Bitch!" Ron yells at me, "We became friends with you and this is how you repay us: by teaming up with our enemy? You are the world's BIGGEST bitch!"

He takes out his wand and blasts a hole in the tapestry to let himself out, before repairing it when he is outside. I hear him running upstairs. What a _bastard_! I hate him at the moment: but what if he and Harry really disown me, I thought he was joking, I'll have noone besides Draco. This is so bad!"

I unseal the tapestry and begin sprinting up to the tower, using every shortcut I know of until I reach the portrait hole.

"Redfrench" I gasp and the Fat Lady swings open to show Harry and Ron standing there, fuming!

"BITCH!" Harry yells, grabbing the attention of the whole common room, "You KNOWi hate him and you are doing this to me? I thought we were friends!" and with that, he storms up the staircase to his dorm, Ron beside him, leaving me there in everyone's attention, crying my eyes out. This is just brilliant.

I walk over to my dorm, and as I do, I hear snippets of people's conversations:

"Dating Draco Malfoy"

"bitch, betraying her friends like that"

"Thinks she _really_ has a relationship with him?"

And so on: not one person comes to comfort me, they all just stare, with looks of disgust on their faces.

I walk up the stairs, wishing I could die.

POV of Draco:

As I walk into the Entrance Hall, I hear voices yelling from upstairs. Its Weasel arguing with Hermione, I hear tones of voices but no specific words. I then hear a bang, Weasel storming out, before Hermione following him. I wish she wasn't so obsessed with Potter and Weasel, but if this relationship's going to work, I guess I'm going to have to be ok with her choice of friends – she has to be with mine.

I walk back down the stairs, and through the dungeons to my common room, I enter and see Crabbe waiting for me, with a wand out.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in: traitor Malfoy!" he snarls, and shoots a curse at me, with a bang….

Hope this was ok and please review

Vicky xx


	4. Chapter 4

POV of Draco:

… I duck just in time: even one second later and I would have been flat on my back, dead probably from the looks of the jet of colour. Nobody else is in here, not even Goyle, so I guess I could fight back, after all, he _is _trying to kill me!

With that decision, I shoot a stunning curse back which he neatly deflects – Voldemort has taught him well – but he proceeds with a curse that is definitely an Unforgivable, which one I am not sure. This is getting serious. I spin round and duck behind the sofa but he simply blast a hole through it. Right, nobody knows _I _was here, just Crabbe, so he could have been waiting but then accidentally killed himself because, lets face it, he isn't exactly Hermione or even Potter smart is he? God, even _Longbottom _is smarter than him! So that seems plausible. All I need to do now, is defeat him, then kill him. Easy enough against a little worm – well not little but anyway!

I stand up and send a non-verbal curse so fast he shouldn't have time to react, but again, he does. _How_ is he doing this? He has never been this good: he's the worst wizard I know. So how can he stop my curses?

Oh no. No. you have GOT to be kidding me! Voldemort's gone and trained him with all his might: I bet Aunt Bella's done it as well – that neat quick step back's her trademark move.

This is getting close: I suppose I should begin to attack _greatly_ otherwise I WILL die! So I shoot stunner, killer, stunner, killer: Crabbe deflecting them all… except one. The last one. A flash of green light blinds me for a moment, then I see Crabbe fall to the ground with no expression on his face. The room is in perfect condition: not a single thing out of place so nothing to do there – I simply wipe the spell history off the wand (besides the killing curse he shot at me) and leave it where I picked it up from.

Great, I'm a killer: but then again, rather him than me! I walk to bed, feeling relatively calm but still shaken that I actually had to do it, and also the intensity of it. I mean, I'd just had a bit of sexy time with my gal, then a stressful time for her then I walk in here and I'm attacked by this grunt of a retard Crabbe. What a _brilliant_ end to the day!

POV of Hermione:

I'm in my dorm, crying my eyes out. Pavarti and Lavender are still downstairs: they came in earlier, saw me here then walked straight back out again. So everybody hates me. Just because I fell for someone I _never_ thought I would: it's not your fault who you fall for, is it?

And for Harry and Ron to _disown_ me, how bloody **arrogant** of them to do that: Harry was with Cho, and Ron with dumb Lavender, and I didn't really like that but did _I _say anything? No. no I bloody didn't so why do they think they have the _right_?

I clamber into bed, hugging my pillow, wondering what to do about my best friends, before my thoughts roll to my Draco. Does he _really_ love me or is it, as they were saying, just a hoax, a set up, to get to Harry? But then, **why** would he do that? I mean, for gods sake, not **everything** is about Harry bloody Potter!

I fall to sleep, dreaming of kissing Draco once more.

POV of Draco:

I wake up, wondering when someone will find Crabbe there. I seem to have woken up _extraordinarily_ early – it's 5am – so I lie here, thinking about Hermione, wondering if she is thinking about me: whether she wants to stay with me, even though Potter and Weasel don't like it. I know I should hate them, but because of the way Hermione has such a strong attachment to them, my feelings are changing _slightly_. It's not so far as I'll go up to them and hug them; no, but I won't scream abuse and hex them anymore.

I wait until 6.30am when I hear a blood-curling scream from the Common Room:

"OH MY GOD! VINCENT CRABBE IS DEAD!"

We all bolt upright at this; I run through, and pretend to be concerned:

"Crabbe, NO, not Crabbe, why Crabbe?" I rush out, pretending to have a look of deep shock on my face; in fact it's almost real: if he hadn't tried to kill me, I may have felt sorrow at his passing (except for the fact that _I _killed him!).

Goyle comes in, and looks the exact same as I do; the crowd around us is massive, just as Snape comes in, accompanied by Dumbledore (still think he's a pretty much waste of space) and sees Crabbe. Dumbledore gets us all to go back to the dorms, and I pretend to look seriously upset – not that hard to be honest.

POV of Hermione:

I wake up, and Pavarti and Lavender have already left: guess I'm really on my own. I dress quickly and pack my bag for the day, including all my essays in for the next few days: may as well hand them in.

I enter the Great Hall, and see a table setting at the end of our table with a large gap around it: guess I'm on my own again. I sit, and eat a piece of buttered toast, not really _tasting_ it.

"Students," Professor Dumbledore suddenly announces, "Students I have something to inform you of: last night Vincent Crabbe was killed. We believe it was a rebounding killing curse cast from his own wand: yet we have a few details missing:

Was Vincent fighting someone, or was he simply waiting for someone?

Was he accidentally killed or was it in combat?

We have so many unanswered questions, yet we have no information, so if any of you do, we would appreciate it. We believe he was killed after 12am just incase that is necessary for you to associate events in your mind."

Oh my goodness, is there a Death Eater in the castle? Well I know it can't have been Draco, he went back at about 10.45pm – he said he was going straight back. I look over at the Slytherin table, Draco is sat there, looking quite morose but still, how can I put it, not bothered about Crabbe's death, I must be teaching him!

He looks up, and I give him a small smile, which he reciprocates before I hear someone talking in my ear.

"Hermione Granger, I hate you now, I cannot forgive you: go be a slut with your Slytherin partner," Ron hisses, before spitting on my face and waltzing off.

Please review!

Vicky xxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

POV of Hermione:

I wipe my face, and blush; most of the table are looking at me now that Ron came over. I glance at Draco and he looks infuriated with Ron. Wonder why, not!

POV of Draco:

He'e meant to be her _friend_ and he goes and does something as animalistic as that: disgusting, nobody would do that to anyone.

"Draco, are you ok?" Blaise asks me, noticing my exprerssion.

"Yeah, I just want to know who killed Crabbe: when I do I can kill them!" I reply, setting my face into a grim line to keep up appearances. I look around the room, specifically at the Gryffindor table: the majority of them are all huddled up in the middle, taking it in turns to shoot futile glances at Hermione, who is studiously ignoring them. I CAN'T go over to her, but by god do I want to. Thankfully, none of the Slytherins are listening to the other houses (when do they really?) so they don't know the ruckus we have caused: maybe then they would begin to suspect me, but for now, I need to keep up my facade.

POV of Hermione:

I need to speak to Draco, but I understand, he needs to keep a façade regarding the death of Crabbe up: thankfully all the Slytherins seem pretty scared that someone killed one of their own last night, rather than to eavesdrop on our conversations because then Draco really _would_ be in trouble.

I finish my toast and stand up: the whole hall (sans Slytherins) are staring at me, their eyes boring into my back, my sides, in complete and utter silence until I scrape back the bench only I am sat upon, and gracefully stride out of the Hall, to head to Transfiguration.

I guess I'm not sat with Harry and Ron, I am the first in the classroom. Professor McGonagall looks up and says, when I make the motion to sit down,

"Not there Miss Granger, at this table, in front of me: it will be pair work and I have paired you with Mr Malfoy – no need for any arguments today: I will not be changing this!"

She has set her mouth in a lione so I respond with:

"No problem Professor, I guess he'll be distraught with the death of Crabbe so he wont be a bother!" she stares in complete amazement as to what I just said: she obviously can't believe her ears, me, firm (ex in his eyes) friend of Harry Potter not minding work with Draco Malfoy. Well, if only she knew!

The rest of the class walks in, and Professor directs them to their pairs, and finally Draco arrives. He makes the motion of pure hatred towards me, which infuriates Harry and Ron, until he sits down and whispers:

"Sorry sexy girl, I needed to do that: I have to look all distraught so it's nothing to do with you, just that bastards death!"

I nod discreetly and smile, beginning to write him a secret meeting time and place for us to go to tonight, when Professor McGonagall begins to talk:

"Right class, that's enough talking. Today you are in pairs and you will be like this for the next 6 weeks -Mr Potter will you _stop_ talking to Miss Patil, I do not care if you are in that pair **no** talking whilst I am – understood?" she says, whilst I smile at Harry's telling off.

"You are going to be conducting an investigation into a subject of your choice as long as it covers Transfiguration, it may link to other subjects if you wish. I would like details of your experiment, results etc, as well as 2 reports on it and for you to write and answer 20 questions. I would also like you to prepare a presentation to show the class regarding your subject to be no shorter than 5 minutes – if this is not completed, your written assessed mark for your N.E.W.T's will go down INSTANTLY a grade – understand?"

Whoa, that was a lot of information, but I suppose 6 weeks exclusively with Draco is pretty great!

"Hey lover boy, so what shall we do?" I ask, my heart pounding at his new nickname.

"Lover boy?" he scoffs, "That's a little lame, how about Sex God?"

"haha, ok then!" I agree, and he laughs.

"Right, so I think we should do an experiment upon… the ease of being able to tranfigure muggle artefacts and how they are being widespread across the Muggle world – by the different modes – by Death eaters and the consequences that they have upon society, with the different charms placed upon them and also the widespreadness of them! So that will be: Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Muggle Studies and, am I correct, Geography and History?

Wow. He thinks fast! That is a pretty great idea, so I tell him that: he laughs modestly and we begin.

"Draco, I think we should start research; I think that I will grab a pile of books from the library whilst you go through past editions of the Daily Prophet to find, what is it, oh yeah Muggle Artefacts Misuse. Also, I am going to write to Mr Weasley to ask hinm – after all, he _does_ work in that office!"

He nods, and I conjure up a stack of Prophets from the past 2 months and a pile of books I have in my dorm – random stuff which I think _could_ be helpful!

Here, there's the book on Redrunf Derfi, the wizard who 15 years ago created an entire crockery collection – a perfect copy – of the set owned by Elizabeth I which he then cursed so anyone who touched it died a slow and painful death over 4 days – poure torture. He was a Death Eater as well – I note down the key points including the spread of the crockery and death, the dates and how much damage and problems it caused to and for the Ministry.

Suddenly the bell rings: we've been working for a good 40 mins, then I see on my lap a note from Draco:

_Sexy girl, meet me at 9.15pm tonight near the Forbidden Forest – you may want to make yourself a proper dummy so people don't know you're gone: I'll have you back by dawn – swear!_

_:P_

_Love you_

_Sex God __xxxxxx_

Ahhh sweet – I look at him, say

"AH ok then Malfoy, I will deal with this, as you cannot have the competence to not lose it – I'll see you here tomorrow – I think that the Forbidden Forest could be helpful to my studies into dating things – this can be my control location – but I don't expect you to be bothered with that."

He gets my meaning. I cannot _wait_ to get there and hopefully, just hopefully…..

Hope this was ok: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Vicky xx


	6. Chapter 6

POV of Hermione:

I walk out to the Forbidden Forest hidden under a Disillusionment Charm to wait for Malfoy. As no Gryffindor is speaking to me and no Ravenclaws with only a few Hufflepuffs, I know I won't be missed tonight. But just incase, I've made myself a split image dummy of myself – it breathes and talks as well – looking like I'm sleeping so they don't disturb me – any girls because boys can't get in the Dorm. Still, people won't care besides to cast glares at me every few seconds – earlier in the Common Room it was impossible to look up without facing evil looks and seeing Harry and Ron being _protected_ from me, well that made everything worse.

I wait under the canopy of the trees (my Disillusionment charm removed, not matter how dangerous this could be), looking at the control location I had decided upon – well it was really an excuse but this will work – to test whether magic affects Muggle artefacts: I can't choose a tree near Hogwarts though; it will have to be further in because of magic levels in the half a kilometre surrounding Hogwarts. Still, it's a good excuse to meet with Draco because it's not as if I'm going to have many opportunities, is it?

"Hey sexy girl," Draco whispers in my ear, making me jump. My heart thuds like a drummer drums in an army parade.

"Draco, don't _do_ that!" I reprove and he slips his hands around my waist and nuzzles my neck in apology: I smile involuntarily, as he kisses my earlobe.

POV of Draco:

I did scare her, didn't I? I guess my ideas of a surprise should be developed because she obviously doesn't like what Pansy… oh wait, _why_ am I thinking about my ex 'girlfriend' that I absolutely cannot stand.

I kiss her earlobe and she shivers with pleasure: we stroll slowly backwards out of sight of the castle, and it gets darker and darker, until I can see nothing at all, and only know I am holding Hermione.

Hermione lights her wand, and her face looks ever more beautiful with the luminous glow upon it. I kiss her upon the lips and she kisses me back. This kiss lasts forever, until Hermione notices the time and jumps.

"It's 10.30! we're going to get locked out or something!" she yelps, so scared this will go on her record.

"Sexy girl, you made that dummy for yourself didn't you?" I ask, perplexed –I told her too: I did it.

"Yes but-" she says before I interrupt her.

"No buts sexy girl, you don't need to come back – we have wands and we need to start that Transfiguration project – anyway, it's Saturday tomorrow so it's not like we have to be up for class," I tell her, and she nods halfway through, obviously agreeing with me.

"Fine, but I am NOT sleeping in this forest, I will sleep behind the Quidditch Pitch because it is far enough from the castle nobody will see us, its sheltered and its got no scary creatures or giant spiders to scare me!" she demands of me.

"Sure, sure Sexy Girl," I say to her, complacent in agreeance – no way was I sleeping in here either!

POV of Hermione:

We walk round to the Quidditch Pitch with our arms wrapped around each other as if we've been together and married for years, not been dating for a few days!

When we get there, there is a large spot of thick looking grass, so I pull out my wand and set up a thick blanket with a double sleeping bag, two pillows, quills, parchment, ink and food and drink from the bottom drawer of my dresser. I put it in there earlier, just incase of anything: I haven't yet learnt to conjure food – if it's even possible.

We settle down, and I begin thinking about the task. We're doing about muggle artefacts and the ease of which bewitched, cursed objects are being spread.

"So, what _are_ the most commonly cursed Muggle objects, _sex god_?" I ask, "I mean, although we have to research cases and numbers, I think we should know what to be looking for – especially in the Daily Prophet because there are scores of pages in two papers per day."

Draco looks thoughtful before answering:

"No offence sexy girl but I don't really know that many Muggle artefacts to be honest because I've never been in the Muggle world really because of, well you know my father," he explains, looking a little sheepish but also talking in a tone that I understand to be that he doesn't want to offend my birthright. Even though he has for the past 5 years: _but_ he's already told me that he's only said it for the last few years from Slytherin pressure – same but Gryffindor - Slytherin pressure. Until now.

"Ok, well lets think… When I go home every holiday, there are always stupid stories that people die from just common appliances in the home. There was one about… the computer, the kettle, the microwave, jewellery, pens, shoes, jeans…. I think there's more but, wait!" I write all those down before remembering the pile of papers I had collected from Muggle papers about suspicious deaths.

"What sexy girl?" Draco asks me, confused.

I don't answer: instead I conjure up the articles to show Draco and I begin writing down all the items that attacked people.

"Now, you're not just a sexy girl, you're an ultra brainy girl and I love you!"

I look up in shock – that's the first time he's ever said that.

POV of Draco:

I tell her I love her and she just sits there staring in shock, as if she doesn't believe me. Then, she moves her lips to reply:

"I love you too!" she throws the parchment, the quills and the bottles of ink aside to throw her arms around my neck and kiss me. I lean her back onto the blanket to kiss her some more…

Please review – I don't really like the ending but I didn't know how to finish

Vicky xx


	7. Chapter 7

POV of Hermione:

I wake up after a deep night's sleep, tucked under the blanket with my boyfriend – yes boyfriend – Draco Malfoy; he is still fast asleep because he didn't go to sleep till after I did, and I went only about 3am. I wonder what time it is now. Oh it's 7.00am – is that it? No wonder Draco is still fast asleep – ahhh he talks in his sleep. What is he saying at the moment?

"I love Hermione!" that is seriously so sweet – I say "I love you too Draco!" softly, even though he probably cannot hear me. He says it again, and again – aww saccharine!

But he's changing at the moment. He's now tossing and turning, rather than being still, moaning – is he ill? What's wrong with him?

"Draco, what's wrong?" I ask sharply – there is no time to be polite or sweet – he may be seriously ill. He starts talking – well moaning really – again, louder than before. It's more sinister as well.

Did he really just say that? Did he really just say:

"Crabbe, I'm so sorry – forgive me Crabbe for taking your life, please, please."

He repeats it: one thing I know is if someone is talking in their sleep and they say what they are saying more than once, it is true. Oh. My. God. He killed Crabbe: he is a murderer. So what if Crabbe was the ultimate evil in our school, Malfoy (back to last name) has no right to take his life from him, not even if his own was in danger. No, he should have incapacitated him then got Dumbledore.

I have to get away from him. I _cannot_ be near a murderer, so I get to my feet after grabbing my wand and run full pelt for the castle, arriving to the doors in only moments, sweaty and red-faced. I grab the handle and thrust it open before entering the Great Hall and taking a random seat at the Gryffindor table: the people near me turn away sharply as soon as they see my face. See that the whole ignore Hermione procedure is still in full force action then.

Draco Malfoy is a murderer. He has been proclaiming to me that he is a changed man since he's been with me – before really – but then he goes and kills an equal to him almost. He's a _liar_. And I fell for his lies, hook line and sinker. How naïve **am** I? God, I am an idiot – I abandoned everyone for someone who was basically one page in a book, not even a chapter!

POV of Draco:

This night was amazing. Then in my dreams it was just as great with Hermione there – I love her. But then, the dreams changed into a nightmare. I was back in the Common Room with Crabbe and the way that I killed him. I wake up in a complete sweat, lather and foam as well, and look around for Hermione, for her to calm me down. But she isn't here – it's 8.30am and she has already gone: she hasn't taken anything besides her wand – what happened to make her leave without me, what was so scary? I need to find her.

I package up all the blankets by magic, then vanish them into none-being before running like crazy following the path I can see that has been made in the dewy grass – was this Hermione? I hope so – what happened?

I burst into the Entrance Hall - nobody here, it is completely deserted. I guess she may be in the Great Hall waiting for me, hopefully at my table because it's not like any Gryffindors are talking to her but – oh of course, our relationship is a secret because of disapproval and the whole murder of Crabbe thing making me look suspicious. Not like anything that I do could be interpreted as not suspicious because I _did_ kill him.

I run through the doors and there she is, at the end of her table looking towards the doors, looking thoughtful and worried – what _happened_?

I manage to make eye contact with her and she looks wary at looking at me – I realise I look a mess: jumper and jeans all crumpled with grass blades, my hair in disarray and my entire body (and clothes) with a thick layer of shiny sweat… delicious.

She nods and shakily gets to her feet – leaving her toast and eggs untouched. I walk out of the Great Hall and she soon follows – no need for secrecy really any more because everyone but my house know what is happening between us. Great.

We walk over to the staircase and sit underneath it – she is walking far away from me and when I try to touch her, she flinches.

"Hermione, sweetie, what's happened?" I ask her tenderly.

POV of Hermione:

He tried to touch me, so I flinched – he looked hurt – does he have no idea what he said?

He wants to know what's happened – how can I say? I need to tell him I know, how disgusted I am with him, how much I hate him and that I am going to go to Dumbledore: how do I say it? Do I blurt it out what he did, or skirt around it.

"Hermione?" he presses, moving his hands to place on my shoulders – I just about manage not to flinch because I don't want him to kill me too.

"I know what you did," I manage to whisper – does he know what I'm talking about? He looks confused until understanding flashes across his face – what will happen now?

**Please review – do you want Hermione to understand why he killed Crabbe, not tell and they stay together or to end the relationship, tell Dumbledore and Malfoy is arrested?**

**Vicky xx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I haven't acually updated this story in about 2 months, I thought I would do a little recap for you people who actually read this story haha. Also thank you to the 20 people who voted on the poll over the last 6 or so weeks!**

**Recap of chapter 7:**

"I love Hermione!" that is seriously so sweet – I say "I love you too Draco!" softly, even though he probably cannot hear me. He says it again, and again – aww saccharine!

"Crabbe, I'm so sorry – forgive me Crabbe for taking your life, please, please."

He killed Crabbe: he is a murderer

I just about manage not to

flinch because I don't want him to kill me too.

"I know what you did," I manage to whisper – does he know what I'm talking about? He looks confused until understanding flashes across his face – what will happen now?

**Chapter 8:**

POV of Hermione:

"Hermione, sweetie, what did I do?" he blatantly lies, masking the understanding under an (almost) realistic look of confusion and concern for me.

"Don't try and deny it Malfoy (he is back to his surname because I'm not going to call a murderer Draco), I know you did it. You told me before that when you talk in your sleep it's you trying to sort through what you have done or are feeling. So when I heard you say, I'm so sorry, forgive me Crabbe for taking your life, that made me know that you did it. So what was it? Death Eaters son got bored of being the martyr, abandoned by Voldemort and shunned by the Death Eaters so you had to go kill the new golden boy? What is it Malfoy? You have to be centre of attention at all times?" I shout at him – nobody is out here but I don't care: I am going to tell.

"That's not what happened," he says quietly, so quietly I almost missed it.

"Go on then Malfoy. Illuminate me," I say sarcastically.

POV of Draco:

_How_ can I explain what I did? She is never going to forgive me and whatever I say – even though it is the truth – she will never believe me, just think I'm making up an excuse.

I take a deep breath and then begin:

"I was going back to the dorm after we had been together. Crabbe was in there and I was going to walk past him but then he said that he knew about us, and that he would tell Voldemort about it and he would kill you and your entire family," I begin, fabricating slightly on the Voldemort death threat but if he had managed to tell him, he would have ordered the 'warrant' – but for me as well.

"Then he basically just shoots a curse at me – if I didn't duck I'd have died. I could tell from his improved duelling that Bellatrix and Voldemort had been training him: I recognised my aunts movements. I had to retaliate with non-verbal curses, and basically it escalated to him sending killer after killer, until finally I stood like I was going to admit defeat… I relaxed my stance, then as he got confused I, I killed him," I explain, hoping my explanation will stop her telling anybody because it's almost the entire truth and if she really loves me, then she should do this. Wait, do _not_ mention that!

"So…" I begin, waiting for her to talk (for the past 7 minutes, it has just been completely silent, with her analysing what I said. A random fact comes to my head: we haven't done our Transfiguration homework project thing. That hardly seems relevant at the moment.

POV of Hermione:

I don't know what is worse: whether he actually thinks that killing Crabbe like that was ok, or whether he thinks that I should actually be _ok_ with it! I sit here, looking like I am thinking it through and debating it – but I have already made up my mind. In a couple of moments, I will say something then walk away: this could be good for him, or bad, because I could say that I forgive him and then walk away to deal with it, or I could say that I can't forgive the actions and his blatant idea that it is ok, then go and inform Dumbledore.

I open my mouth and begin to speak…

POV of Draco:

I think she has made up her mind: here is my sentence, going to be given now – in Hogwarts or in Azkaban…

POV of Hermione:

"Malfoy, I don't know what is worse, the fact you seem to be ok with having taken another life, _of someone our age_, or the fact you expect me to be ok with it," I begin, using the lines that I had thought to myself only minutes ago. His face begins to fall and I think he is realising my decision.

I talk to him, through what I am going to do, then walk away slowly, like I promised.

Where should I go then?

It's in 1st lesson at the minute (I would be in it, besides for the fact I have it free) so the corridors are clear. I make my way slowly; I feel his gaze on my back every step, I can almost hear the tears splashing onto the floor behind me.

In a daze of confidence, and sorrow, I make my way to my destination. I go up the secret staircase, then come out in a pleasant office, where someone is sat, filling in paperwork but looks up as I enter.

"Hermione, what a surprise, what can I do for you?" Professor Dumbledore asks kindly, and I sit. I sit and I tell him everything.

POV of Draco:

When she is out of eyesight, I head to the dorm and pack up my meaningless belongings and wait for the Aurors to take me to Azkaban. I can't say that I am surprised that she chose to go this way – Hermione Granger, not only plays by the rules, but believes in right and wrong. And what I did fell into the wrong category (excuse the pun).

I am not disappointed. Within 30 minutes, 5 Aurors are here to pick me up and they take me to Azkaban: at least no other students saw.

**Facts:**

**Draco Malfoy went to prison for 3 years – reduced sentence because of the life threatening danger he was in: Dumbledore vouched for him.**

**Ron and Harry 'accepted' Hermione back as they thought she was under some sort of trance (she went along with that, it was easier than explaining she was in love with him).**

**They win the war the year after (Dumbledore survives) and they all return for 7****th**** year, with Ron and Luna together, and Harry with Hermione (after she gets over Draco)**

_**So yeah, this was the final chapter of this story: first story I have actually concluded. Thanks for the 768 hits to it in total, the 3 fav's and 5 alerts. All much appreciated and thanks for following me to the end of a story (and its not even the first one I started!)**_

_**Review (for the final time)**_

_**Vicky xx**_


End file.
